People Help The People
by snowisfalling
Summary: Hermione has the pleasure of working with the world's biggest arse a.k.a Draco Malfoy. Can a joint project change her opinion of him? Or will he fall short at the final hurdle? SongMultific to 'People Help The People' by Birdy
1. Chapter 1

__Finally I had the idea for a multific! It's another songfic yet this time each verse = a chapter. It's based on the song 'People help the people' by Birdy and it's actually amazing so you should go and listen to it :DI have to say that I have had major encouragement from one of my best friends- MrsSomerhalder10 check her out she's awesome :3 So yeah please read and let me know what you think! Even if you hate it I want to know! :D So yeah, watch this space!

-snowisfalling xx

_Disclaimer: J.K Rowling is the genius in this equation, I'm merely jumping on the bandwagon of her awesomeness. Although storyline? All mine._

* * *

><p><em>God knows what is hiding,<em>

_In those weak and drunken hearts,_

_I guess you kissed the girls and made them cry,_

_Those hard faced queens of misadventure._

13th February 2012. 11:32pm

This was such a bad idea. As maid of honour it had been Hermione's job to organise the hen do and she was seriously regretting listening to Luna and going with her idea of a strip club. What on earth was going through her mind at that point? Well, she had been drinking a little bit, only a few butterbeers, and then those fancy cocktails and okay there were definitely a few firewhiskies. She cringed as she remembered the morning after; never would she put herself through that again!

'You okay 'Mione?'

Ginny had just returned from reapplying her makeup in the bathroom. Considering her current state of intoxication she was surprised Ginny still had both eyes! Waving her feather boa Ginny took to the dance floor dancing in a way that was far too similar to the working ladies- it didn't help that she had the customary slutty hen do outfit on. Tight black dress, suspender tights and sky high black heels, her long red hair was at one point neatly curled but now looked as though she had just exited the bedroom and to top it all off- a charmed pink sash that switched between 'bride to be be' and 'fuck me –I won't be single for long!' Hermione had to laugh it was just like Ginny.

Jolting from her thoughts she shouted a quick reply to her friend's retreating back and decided to get some air outside. Pushing through the crowd of mostly smashed wizards she finally reached the double doors and instantly wished she'd grabbed her coat- it was easily below zero outside and clad in only shorts and a blouse (Ginny's doing) she felt as though freezing wasn't out of the question. Stamping her feet she walked around to the back of building to stretch her legs. Speeding round the corner she almost fell over at the sight that she met- of all the people in the world that she could see at this moment! Draco Malfoy. The arse that she had the pleasure of dealing with every single day thanks to him recently joining the company she worked for. She thought her luck was bad before.

Luckily Draco hadn't noticed her- he was too busy getting hot and heavy with a scantily clad girl that clearly had got off work a few minutes prior. She had tiny lycra hot-pants on and a metallic tube top, Hermione thought she was cold- that witch must be turning to ice! She clearly wasn't focusing on the weather at that moment in time and as Draco's hands moved lower Hermione began to feel increasingly uncomfortable. She was just about to turn away when things got interesting. She heard the inside door go and a shout of goodbye from a girl- Draco and his new toy were clearly otherwise engaged and failed to see another girl exit the club.

'DRACO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT WHORE?'

A platinum blonde had exited the club and was now greeted with the scene Hermione had been watching for the last two minutes. The look of pure horror on her face made the whole night worthwhile for Hermione and it only got better.

'WHORE? WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU CALLING A WHORE?'

The brunette who had been attached to Draco's face now turned to face her co-worker, an almost identical look of fury on her face.

The blonde began to move closer, shouting insults at the brunette who Hermione gathered was called Megan, they were both reaching for their wands when Draco finally wiped that famous smirk off his face and decided to step in.

'Now, now ladies.' He placed himself between the two of them before the blonde's face (Sasha?) lit up.

'You choose.' She said. Smiling smugly- clearly thinking she was the one he would pick.

'Yeah Draco' giggled Megan pulling her most seductive face 'you choose.'

Draco slowly looked over at each one before slowly the famous smirk returned to his face and he began to laugh. Pulling his coat closer he tried to stop laughing so he could get the words out.

'Ladies, I'm Draco Malfoy. I don't have to choose.'

With that he tucked his hands in his pockets and strode round the corner leaving the strippers standing there in disbelief, jaws almost hitting the floor. Hermione was still laughing by the time Draco turned the corner, the smirk instantly fell off his face and Hermione was silent.

'Granger' he sneered.

'Malfoy'

'Enjoy the show?'

'Always'

'Closest you'll probably get to someone fighting over you.'

'You always were the charmer Malfoy' she grinned sarcastically.

'Well you know me' He began to walk away before turning clumsily and spreading out his arms- he was clearly smashed. For only a moment Hermione looked into his eyes and didn't see a total arse. Draco caught himself and the wall went back up, with what Hermione could only describe as a sad smile he spoke again.

'Who could resist me?' chuckling to himself he turned the corner and entered the club again.

Wondering to herself what on earth she just witnessed Hermione rubbed her arms and made her way back into the club. The number of people had almost certainly doubled and everyone was waiting for a new act to take to the stage. Cheers went around and Hermione continued to push her way through the throngs of people, only when she reached their table did she turn her attention to the stage. Two scantily clad girls were performing a decidedly seductive dance; slowly Hermione recognised the faces beneath the flashing lights. Megan and Sasha. Rejected by a man they liked and now to be taken advantage of by a room full of sleazy men. With smiles on their faces they entered the audience. Sasha stopped by Hermione's table to shake her hips, locking eyes with Hermione the mask faltered for just a second. She turned quickly, the fake smile returned and she sashayed off to make some drunken men happy. Feeling slightly ill Hermione sighed. Wasn't just as bad as the others? They were all here for a show, no matter what the consequences may be.

* * *

><p><em>What did you think? :D REVIEWWWW- it only takes a second :3<em>


	2. Chapter 2

Apologies at how long this has taken me guys, I had a really bad case of writer's block, therefore big thanks to my wonderful best friend MrsSomerhalder10! If your trying to picture to Draco think of Chuck Bass that is who he is in my head, he's just like 'I'm Malfoy, I can do whatever the hell I please.' He's ace. Anyway here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy it, thankyou for the reviews and keep them coming! I love you all :D

- snowisfalling xx

__Disclaimer: J.K Rowling is the genius in this equation, I'm merely jumping on the bandwagon of her awesomeness. Although storyline? All mine.__

* * *

><p><em>God knows what is hiding,<em>

_In those weak and sunken eyes,_

_A fiery throng of muted angels,_

_Giving love but getting nothing back._

14th February 2012. 09:01am

Hermione had been in the office for precisely 31 minutes, always early she liked to relax at her desk and prepare herself for the upcoming day. Today however, was slightly different, she had spent the first 10 minutes trying to cure the hangover from hell, one potion later she was feeling marginally better. Whose brilliant idea was it to have a hen party on a work night? Oh, right- hers. Left with only 20 minutes before the rest of the office clocked on she frantically applied makeup, fixed her hair and juggled the papers on the desk, by 8:59 she was primed and ready for the rabble looking no different than she did every morning. The clock struck 9:00 and a number of pops sounded- indicating that the entire office staff had just apparated. Well the entire office staff minus one. At 09:01 as he did every morning Draco Malfoy strolled through the main double doors with no sense of urgency whatsoever, and Hermione's blood started to boil as it had every morning for the past 3 months.

Although today wasn't just any other day, it was Hermione's least favourite holiday. It was in her opinion a complete waste of a day, brimming with over-commercialism and sappiness. That's right February the 14th - more commonly known as Valentine's Day. Every year Hermione had woken up with a tiny glimmer of hope and every year she had been disappointed, even whilst dating Ron she still woke up to no card or present, it was like the day went in one ear and out the other. She was just glad that she no longer had to spend every Valentine's Day listening to that idiot Lavender Brown witter on about how many cards she'd recieved from unknown suitors when everybody downright knew she sent them to herself! Hermione had been tempted to do that this year but refused to stoop to those levels, she didn't need a card to make her feel special and worthwhile- she was a grown woman for god's sake!

For Draco Malfoy however it seemed to be a different story, his desk was piled high with gifts and heartfelt messages from practically every woman in the company. For weeks they had been gossiping about who would buy what and there was a running poll on which lucky lady Draco would send a valentine to. When asked to place her vote Hermione had just laughed, did these people not know Malfoy? He would never look twice at any single women in this whole building, the whole of Diagon Alley- never mind their company! Draco Malfoy show a single ounce of feeling? Not likely. Checking her copy of the newsfeed parchment she pointed her wand to the poll section, currently top by 3% was Bonnie from HR- no surprises there! Fiery red hair and a personality to match, she gave as good as she got, perfect for Draco. Trailing in second place was Delia, a busty blonde with not much going on up there, but looks wise? Definitely the hottest woman in a 5 mile radius. She was jolted from her thoughts before she could reach third, the general consensus was that this lady was a dark horse and Hermione was looking forward to finding out who the poor soul was. Yet a prickling sensation down the back of her neck alerted her that someone was watching, raising her eyes she met a pair of stormy grey ones. Draco Malfoy was systematically going through his presents, reading the tag, maybe eating a few chocolates out of the box then dropping them straight into his overflowing bin. She soon realised that he was completing another action- checking names off a list. Wait, what? Slowly it dawned on her and she began to chuckle, Draco Malfoy had comprised a list of every woman in the company and was slowly ticking them off. No wonder his eyes were on her, only around ten gifts remained and Hermione knew that none of them were from her. Surely she wasn't the only one? The atmosphere in the office had dropped as more and more workers began to realise what was happening and right now you could probably hear a pin drop. Confidently Hermione raised her chin and looked straight into his eyes, only for her expression to falter when she realised he wasn't wearing his famous smirk. In fact, there was no indication he was being spiteful or enjoying the process, more an aura of heavy sadness and resignation to his task.

'Malfoy?' she whispered, not wanting the whole office to hear.

Once again the mask appeared and she was met by a cold stare.

'Regretting being the only one not to send me something?' he sneered, 'Don't worry, I wouldn't touch you with a 10foot broomstick.'

He casually checked the last name off his list and began to get on with his business, using an enchanted quill to scribble down notes. Jaws slowly returned to their rightful places and one by one her co-workers sat down still in a complete state of shock. Only Hermione was left standing wondering not about Malfoy's insult- she'd been dealing with them for years, but that feeling of sadness he had projected, something had changed within him. Something she couldn't quite pinpoint.

11:14am.

Hermione had resumed working and had just about caught up to her schedule that had been disturbed quite significantly by the morning's unusual set of events. She was just about to start reviewing a new manuscript when an enchanted paper aeroplane slid to a halt on her desk. The paper was a scarlet red meaning it was of the utmost importance.

Miss Granger,

I require your presence in my office now to discuss some business plans.

Mr Dagnall

(Managing Director)

Hermione snatched up her wand and hurried down the hall to Mr Dagnall's office, pausing to catch her breath she knocked on his door and entered.

'Ah' Mr Dagnall looked up, 'now you've arrived Miss Granger we can begin, if you could take a seat next to Mr Malfoy for me.'

Mr Dagnall gestured and then returned his attention to the papers on his desk. Apprehensively Hermione walked forward and slid into the seat.

'As you both well know, we at Parchment Paradise Publishing House have recently decided to compile and publish a series of books on the life's work of Albus Dumbledore, his magical findings, contributions to various societies etcetera. The press are clamouring for news and therefore we have scheduled a press conference for later this afternoon at 03:00pm sharp. We have recognised the work you have both put in over your term of employment and you were both close to the man himself therefore we have decided that you two shall be our representatives at the conference.'

Hermione was in shock, this was the big break she had been waiting for! Slaving away at the publishing house for the past year, she felt like she had finally found her calling- this job allowed her to give something back and work with the things that she loved most in the world- books. Tuning back into the conversation Hermione listened carefully taking notes on what the procedures would be. They would receive the questions at exactly 01:00pm, that gave them approximately 1 hour to compose answers, 45minutes to learn them and 15 minutes for general preparation and travel to the venue (the press room down the hall.) Double checking the math in her head she was prepared and ready to go, being dismissed she exited the room confidently. Things were definitely looking up! Turning as someone caught her elbow she came face to face with the number 1 arse himself- Draco bloody Malfoy.

'What do you want? I'm busy.'

Slowly Malfoy began to chuckle, 'you mean we're busy.'

'We're?' Hermione answered sensing her day taking another downward turn.

'Yes Granger, us. I don't know what world you were in back there but this is a joint assignment. Believe me, I'm not happy.' He said, letting go of her as if she was the carrier of some contagious disease. 'Definitely not happy, but I am not about to let you take this opportunity from me.'

'Take this opportunity from you? You've never had to want for anything in your life. Give me this one chance and stop being a self absorbed, selfish prat.' She was fuming now, doing her best to keep her voice at a normal level. Strolling away he turned and spread out his arms, almost the exact gesture she'd seen him do the previous night. The mask dropped and for the first time in her life Hermione could claim that she had seen the real Draco Malfoy. He looked her straight in the eye and replied.

'Because my life's been a fucking tea party hasn't it?'

Spinning on his heel he strode back to the office, leaving Hermione wondering if maybe she'd gone too far this time.

* * *

><p>Reviews guys? :D<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

So guys, humongous apology here! I know I haven't updated for like 3 months :( I'd like to say I've been busy but really I've just had no inspiration or motivation concerning this story, I don't actually know what you guys think of it, do you even like it? It's taken me finally deciding that to stop Hannah from nagging me I'd better sit down and force myself to write! I have to say that once I put pen to paper (well in laptop form) it all sort've flowed- I haven't stuck to my plan at all :') But yeah we'll deal with that later! Hope you enjoy it guys and most of all REVIEW! I will try and get another chapter out soon! :)

- snowisfalling xx

_Disclaimer: J.K Rowling is the genius in this equation, I'm merely jumping on the bandwagon of her awesomeness. Although storyline? All mine._

* * *

><p><em>People help the people,<em>

_And if you're homesick,_

_Give me your hand and I'll hold it,_

_People help the people,_

_And nothing will drag you down._

14th February 2012. 2:56pm

Hermione accioed her pocket mirror from the depths of her bag, analysing the view, she patted down any stray hairs and slowly returned it.

'That is precisely the fourth time you've done that. I feel it is my place to remind you that no matter how many times you check you will always look that bad.'

Giving Malfoy the dirtiest look she could muster she returned to her thoughts. The past 2 hours had been, well, difficult. He had gone out of his way to ridicule every idea she put forward and was just generally being a prat- no surprises there. Granted Hermione wasn't exactly jumping for joy after she was reminded it was a joint assignment but in the name of professional pride she could bring herself to work with him, she had been waiting for this sort of break for an awful long time. If this went well Mr Dagnall (the managing director) had indicated that there was a possibility of promotion, which meant no longer would she have to spend her days trawling through the pointless babbles of dim-witted witches and wizards convinced they were the next Bathilda Bagshot. They'd even had one muggle born witch writing a story based on Hogwarts that she intended to distribute to a muggle audience! Hermione almost had a heart attack- was she mad? J something Rowling, let's just say that manuscript was quickly placed on her 'absolutely no way on earth' pile!

Currently she was sitting in the green room waiting to proceed into the press hall, a soft rumble of noise in the adjoining room indicated that it was slowly filling up- they were expecting a big audience. No publishing house had yet dared to attempt compiling the vast amounts of knowledge the late Albus Dumbledore had collected over the years- the topic was also decidedly controversial. After Rita Skeeter's tell all novel the wizarding community hadn't taken well to the idea of another writer airing out their hero's dirty laundry, Hermione suspected that this was why she and Draco were involved, as they had known the man themselves it may help to win over the public.

Returning her attention to the room around her she began to study Malfoy. In all honesty she hadn't really looked at him properly in all his months of working at the desk opposite her; she was in most cases blinded by anger/severe dislike. He had definitely aged and (not that she would ever admit it) those extra few years had certainly been kind to him. His hair was no longer platinum and slicked back, the blonde seemed to have dulled to a warm golden tone and he'd let it grow so that wisps of it hung around his ears. Taking her observations lower she noted that his dedication to quidditch had paid off- even under his suit Hermione could visualise the hard set of muscles he had developed through the sport, she would bet next month's wages that he had an impressive six pack. Shaking her head to rid it of that surprisingly appealing image she quickly moved her eyes up- away from his body. In doing this she realised that her assessment hadn't gone unnoticed. Malfoy was watching her with those silver eyes, she couldn't quite work out what it was about them, but something intrigued her. It was almost like he had a shield up constantly, a cold, emotionless shield. Even when he insulted her, the anger never really reached his eyes. Almost as if he was projecting a hologram of himself, the body was there and it was talking but it didn't feel anything- there was no conviction.

Still meeting her eyes Malfoy slowly reached into his suit jacket and pulled out an expensive looking, silver flask. Sniffing the contents he took a long drink then began to put it away before changing his mind, and taking a few more long drafts.

'I'm not really sure that's a good idea Malfoy, I'm guessing it isn't pumpkin juice in there.'

Raising an eyebrow he looked at her for long enough to make her uncomfortable, breaking eye contact she glanced at the floor. A smug smile spread over his face.

'Well for starters Hermione' he dragged her name out, sounding out each syllable. 'As a professional I consider it common courtesy to refer to your colleagues by their first name. In answer to your question- as you may well know I've never really been one for making informed choices in life, why break the habit now?'

Hermione opened her mouth to give him a lecture on how drinking a pint of fire whisky before an important public appearance was something that could potentially cause disaster but luckily for him was interrupted. A young witch popped her head through the door.

'Excuse me, the press are seated now, we are ready for you.' Smiling she shut the door again.

Hermione jumped up from her seat and began smoothing her skirt down and straightening her blouse collar, she was seriously debating checking her pocket mirror again but Malfoy was already opening the door. Following him onto the raised platform they both stood behind the lectern.

Surveying the audience Hermione could see that the interest in this book hadn't been over exaggerated; the room was literally bursting at the seams with witches and wizards in the customary purple press robes. Most had a quick quotes quill poised to take notes, others had their wands pointed to their lips and were frantically whispering in notes. Taking a deep breath Hermione began. She introduced the book and the series it would be part of, detailing the aims of the publishing house and what they would like to achieve by making Dumbledore's discoveries public. After she finished the noise began to rise and she quickly added that they would now take questions. They had decided that Hermione would complete the introduction and Draco would answer the pre-prepared questions. The witches and wizards were still chattering away either into their wands or to each other, until Malfoy took a step forward. You could have heard a pin drop.

He hadn't been charged for war crimes, it was ruled that he was not acting on his own beliefs more as a slave, his mother was also saved for her role in protecting Harry. Lucius however, was not so lucky. The public didn't really take well to the fate of Draco Malfoy, insisting that he should have joined his father in the cells of Azkaban. Hermione understood that this was why he had been lying low for the last couple of years.

One witch near the front, with oddly familiar platinum hair and bright red lipstick fired out the first question- one that they had discussed quite extensively earlier on. Hermione turned to Malfoy and watched him take a deep breath and open his mouth. Nothing came out. His eyes still bore the cool, collected mask but they were frantically searching the back wall for a spot to look at.

'Sorry Mr Malfoy, would you like me to repeat that?' asked the witch. 'Actually while we're here, what do you think the great Albus Dumbledore would think about you working on this book? I understand you weren't on the best of terms? In fact it has come to my attention that you were at the top of the tower on that fateful night when the great man fell to his death?' Throwing Draco an innocent look she waited. Her quick quotes quill was frantically scribbling- about what Hermione had no idea because Draco had yet to say a word. His mouth was open but he was as stiff as a board. No longer able to stand and watch him suffer Hermione stepped in. Against her better judgement she slipped her hand that was hidden into his and gripped it for dear life, already embarrassed at the confrontation that would follow.

'Excuse me Miss, I'm not familiar with your name?'

'Lisa' she replied. 'Lisa Skeeter, perhaps you know of my sister- Rita?

Hermione pursed her lips. 'Unfortunately yes, I have had the pleasure of dealing with Rita. I would ask you Lisa, that you keep the questions concerning the book. Neither myself nor Mr Malfoy are here to discuss personal matters, we are here to represent Parchment Paradise Publishing House in this exciting new venture.'

'Oooh personal matters?' Lisa dived in. 'So may I ask, are you and Mr Malfoy just colleagues or has this relationship further developed? How interesting! You Know Who's right hand and Harry Potter's most trusted confidant?'

That was it. Draco snapped. Yanking his hand from Hermione's he gripped the edges of lectern and in doing so knocked her out of the way.

'Miss Skeeter, I would like to request that you and your rather large ego leave the room. I am not and never have been 'You Know Who's right hand.' I have been cleared of all war crimes and I would thank you very much if you could remember that. Miss Granger and myself are colleagues at work, we see each other in a professional capacity- not that it is any business of yours who I'm shagging and as for my relationship with the late Professor Dumbledore- he was my biggest advocate and therefore I would suggest that in the future you base your accusations on evidence as opposed to 'hear say'- a talent you most likely acquired from your lovely sister. I wonder if you too are able to transform yourself into a water beetle?

With this last revelation the press room erupted with questions being fired at both Lisa Skeeter and the pair on stage. Hermione was still in state of shock, he had completely destroyed her! Plus he had done it in a completely civil and intelligent manner, she felt almost a twinge of pride. Chaos was quickly descending- people were now out of their seats and were clambering over the chairs. Malfoy grabbed her wrist and yanked her off stage, pulling her into the green room and slamming the door.

He sank to the floor and looked up at a still dazed Hermione. Ever so slowly he dropped the mask, she now saw the true Draco Malfoy- the one she had been seeing glimpses of over the past 24 hours. He was terrified, lonely and above all sad. Hermione had never seen someone with that look in their eyes- as if they were dealing with the weight of the world completely on their own.

Sighing she too lowered herself to the ground and put her head in her hands.

'What on earth have you just done?'


End file.
